The Next Generation of NERDS
by maddieduch
Summary: Forty years have passed since the original N.E.R.D.S. turned eighteen. Will these five students have what it takes to become the next generation of N.E.R.D.S and can they defeat their deadliest enemy?
1. social downfall

Chapter 1:  
_Maeve_  
"Mom, I'm done with my homework can I _please_ go to the mall now?"  
"What did you say honey? I couldn't understand you. Could you talk slower please?"  
"I _said, _Mom, I'm done with my homework can I _please_ go to the mall now?"  
"Hun, I still can't understand you. Do you want me to put you in Speech Therapy?"  
"Oh God no mom. Anything but that. It'd ruin my popularity by like 40%."  
"I still can't understand you let's go." At that we left for my first speech therapy class and if I go down, I'm dragging all my friends with me.

* * *

"Speak."  
"I'm not a dog, so don't give me commands."  
"Yes, but you are in speech therapy, therefore you must do as I say so I can help improve your speech. Say this as slow as possible, the cat jumped over the chair."  
"That's all, okay. The cat jumped over the chair." I say at a semi slow speed.  
"No, no, too fast! Try again."  
"The cat jumped over the chair." This went on for hours and hours and hours, when finally it was time to go home.

_Zoey_  
I blink my eyes and try to figure out what the sign says.  
"Um, A, B, T, Z, S, H? J, K, Q, Y, um, G?" I say, hoping the best.  
"You're going to need glasses. Your eyesight is terrible."  
"WHAT? G-g-glasses? B-b-but, _no. _You can't make me."  
"I can't, but your eyesight will just get worse."  
F-f-fine, but I get contacts ASAP! Got it?"  
"Got it."


	2. Going Down

Chapter 2:

_Brandi_  
A new school, a new day, new people to spy on. You'd think being the only child of the two most famous operatives in the FBI, I won't name them because then the secret would be out and… I'd have to kill you, would be fun. In fact, it's not. At all. In fact it's actually a really boring life. All I want is an adventure or at least something more fun than normal. All I do is stay at home with sitter after sitter. I have to be careful not to kick and paralyze them when they laugh at me tripping over my long, red hair. I've tried to cut it, but it just won't cut. I have used everything from scissors to knives to axes to glass and nothing's worked. It just flows on the ground not growing. As I enter the school everything seems normal. I see the populars, the sluts, the emos, the band geeks, the nerds, and the IDKWGTGTs (I don't know what group to go to). The populars come over to me. "Ew, who brought the thing in? What do you want to do with it?" one says. "How about we throw it in the locker?" another one says. "Yeah, that would learn her not to enter this school." Another one says.  
"Learn her? Really, that hasn't been used since the eighteen hundreds. How old are you? I'd say… sixteen? Older? You don't act older? Hmmm, I don't knooooo-" I say as I'm thrown into the locker, unable to complete what I was saying. I put my hands on the sides of the locker and screamed "LET ME OUT!" That was when the locker began to blink red and I was dropped down as the floor disappeared. _Well, _I thought, _I wanted an adventure_.  
_Maeve_  
When I enter the school the first thing I see is Zoey, wearing glasses. "Ohmigod Zo, look at you. I guess we both had something bad and socially awkward happen to us. My mom is making me go to speech therapy. The lady is so bossy." We walk further in when we see Hale and Caden, our boyfriends. Hale is extremely clumsy and Caden is like the hulk, being strong not green or giant, of course. "Whoa!" Hale says when he sees Zoey. "Not a word. You know, I've always wanted to see what its like to be in a locker. You know?" "I guess?'' We all say, not sure what to say. "Well, what are you waiting for, a snow storm? Come on." We all walk for the five lockers closest to us. They aren't in use. They never have been. As I enter the door shuts itself then locks. "Hey! Let me out! Come on, this isn't funny." Suddenly red lights begin to flash. The floor disappears and I am suddenly on a slide like thing. "Welcome to the playground." A monotone voice says. When I hit the bottom I land in a chair. There are four other chairs around me, in them I see Zoey, Caden, Hale, and someone I don't recognize. She has extremely long hair...and when I say extremely, I mean down to the floor extreme. There are two other girls in the room. They look to be in their early twenties. "Hi, I'm Laiyla Jones, but you can call me Agent Jones, Lay, or, and this one I really dislike, but is very popular with me dads friends, the daughter of the amazing Braceface. Please, don't ask me why because I have no clue whatsoever." She was blond and had freckles and her mouth looked as if she had a second row of teeth pulled out from behind the first one. "Um, hi," the girl with the long hair said, "are you the daughter of Jackson Jones?"  
"Why yes I am, Brandi. May I ask why and how you know of him?"  
"Oh," she blushes,"my dad and mom do work with him a lot. If you see him can you tell Ana and Marc Jacobson that Brandi says hi and that she misses you. They've been away since we moved here."  
"Of course I will."  
The other girl was a few years older than Laiyla. "Hello, my name is Nora Brand. You may call me Ms. Brand, Ra, Nora, or Nor. I will help find the missions."  
"Oh, are you Alexander Brand's daughter. I heard he disarmed a bomb with one hand tied behind his back."  
"Yes it is true. Now back to what is important, Laiyla?"  
"OK, we'll it's time to get your upgrades! Yay! Maeve, you're up first. I walk into the room. Hoping for something good to happen. I am also wondering what these upgrades are. _What am I doing. She's a stranger_. I think. _Yeah but that Brandi chick knows her and she's an agent and the daughter of an agent, so she can't be too bad. _I think this final thought as we enter this room. She straps me into this machine like thing. I hear the words, 'Searching for weaknesses' before everything goes black.


	3. The Upgrades and the Mission

**I haven't done this yet, but NERDS and its characters belong to Michael Buckley.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Maeve_

When I exited, I felt different in a weird way. "Hey guys, that's was kinda wierd, wasn't it?" I asked  
"Yes, it was kind of weird." Everyone in the room agrees in a voice that said that they may not have agreed with me, but was forced into saying anyway. "Yeah and we all got these amazing upgrades. I have X-ray vision and my glasses can do all these really cool things." Zoey says. A girl with shoulder length black curly hair comes up to me. "I can change my hair completely. Oh, I'm Brandi by the way."  
"I can make myself extremely strong...or really puny. It's awesome. I'm actually like Hulk now!" Caden says.  
"I can fix things with my touch. See." Hale says, then he breaks a lamp and touches it. It immidiatly puts itself together before our eyes.  
"That is so cool. I don't know what my upgrade is."  
"Oh hello," some blue orb shines into the shape of a person, "I'm Benjamin. Your upgrade is actually very amazing, if I must say so myself. Your upgrade is the ability to make people believe whatever you say. You can be very persuasive."  
"That is awesome." Then the entire room said in unison, "we most certainly agree."  
"Okay will you stop. I like being in control with me actions." Zoey says.

"We have a mission for you. Someone is taking the most precious jewels from all the museums. We need you to go to The British Museum and locate the jewels before the other person does. I know you aren't ready yet, but I think your upgrades will help you in this mission and at that we walked to the gym. "Now, say hello to the School Bus."  
"Um," I say, "I'm wondering how we plan to get the England on a school bus? I mean, we'd have to travel across an ocean."  
"Just watch." She walked over to the rope... God I hate that rope... And she pulled it three times. Suddenly the floor opened up and a rocket like thing comes out of the ground. "Welcome...to the School Bus."


End file.
